


Летний лагерь

by seagull26



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull26/pseuds/seagull26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две стаи не могут ужиться на одной территории</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летний лагерь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась до выхода третьего сезона

— Я же знаю, что вы пойдете атрофировать свои мозги алкоголем, тусовками или компьютерными играми, мне все равно, — нудил мистер Гаррис.

Урок химии — это последнее, что отделяло тинейджеров с бурлящими гормонами от летних каникул, и каждый справлялся как мог. Стайлз успел оставить свой след на каждой странице учебника, поэтому он стал поглядывать, чем заняты остальные.

Лидия с Джексоном обменивались сообщениями в аське, записки уже устарели, в каком веке вы вообще живете? После того, как Джексон стал нормальным оборотнем — Стайлз хмыкнул про себя, — если превращение в волка можно считать нормальным, у них с Лидией отношения вошли в привычное русло. Даже Дерек был доволен новым бетой, пропуская мимо ушей слетавшие со змеиного языка подколки. Как змеей был, так ей и остался.

Стайлз отвел взгляд от счастливой парочки, чтобы не травить себе душу, и переключился на пару напротив. Эллисон и Скотт вырисовывали невнятно-романтические узоры друг у друга на ладонях. После всего, что она пережила, девушка вновь стала обычной школьницей, которая любит оригинальные тетрадки, милые вещицы и ходить по магазинам. Правда, Стилински не знал, как отреагирует мистер Арждент, если станет дедушкой маленького и очаровательного… волчонка. Стайлз носил запасную пачку презервативов — вдруг у лучшего друга закончатся. Во всяком случае, Стайлзу секс не грозил ближайшие лет сто, но он намеревался это исправить.

— А теперь выметайтесь, чтоб духу вашего здесь не было! — одновременно со звонком закончил преподаватель. Ученики с радостью выполнили его просьбу — каникулы только что начались!

На радостях Стайлз сгреб все учебники в рюкзак, не разбирая где что. Он составил гениальный план на летние каникулы: найти девушку, расстаться с девственностью и никаких оборотней в этот план не входило. К сожалению, ему не суждено было сбыться. Втроем, вместе со Скоттом и Эллисон, они выходили из класса, когда девушка подняла запрещенную тему: 

— Бойд и Эрика так и не появились в школе, — настороженно произнесла охотница. — После случая с моим дедушкой от них не поступало никаких вестей.

— Да брось! Они уже взрослые волчата, небось тренируются где-нибудь с Дереком, — отмахнулся МакКолл. Стая Дерека его мало волновала: его волчата, пусть он с ними и разбирается. Голову Скотта занимала его собственная стая, по большей части, его пара.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Скотт получил смс, на экране высветилось имя Хейла младшего. Как по команде, два капитана по лакроссу обернулись и встретились взглядами. Значит, Дерек послал сообщение сразу всей стае.

— Ну, что там такого? Читай уже! — торопил друга Стайлз, которому не терпелось больше всех остальных. Он не любил предполагать, какое бедствие опять свалилось на их головы, и устраивать панику без повода, лучше знать конкретную причину и уже только потом устраивать панику.

— Общий сбор стаи. Приводить всех, — зачитал МакКолл вслух. Абсолютный ноль полезной информации.

— Значит ли, что наш альфа официально разрешил мне придти? — Стилински не знал, как на его приход отреагирует Хейл. Странное дело, его почти всегда раздражал болтливый и сверхобщительный подросток.

— Ты часть моей стаи, а, значит, и его тоже. Хочет он того, или нет, — уверенно заявил Скотт, сжав сильнее руку Эллисон. Парочка уже направилась к джипу Стайлза, когда тот тяжело вздохнул.

— А кто-нибудь меня спросил, хочу ли я этого? — Стайлз догнал друзей, ключи-то все равно у него. Заревел мотор, и джип тронулся с места, а за ним на небольшом удалении последовало порше Джексона.

Главным местом сбора был дом Хейлов, где Дерек и Питер уже ждали остальных. Первым, что увидели подростки, были перебинтованные Эрика и Бойд на диване, а рядом с ними на полу сидел Айзек. Видимо, тот не отходил от них ни на шаг.

— Так вот почему их не было, — пробормотала Эллисон, получив ответ на свой вопрос.

— Вы слишком долго! — Дерек ходил из угла в угол, буквально излучая нервозность. Старший же Хейл вальяжно расположился в новом кресле, купленному по своему вкусу.

— Чувак, да у меня могли отобрать права! — моментально возразил Стайлз. — Пусть даже фальшивые.

— А у меня их вообще нет, — добавил Джексон. Все полицейские в округе знали его машину и не останавливали его.

Дерек закатил глаза и отвернулся, заходя на новый круг. Такими темпами он дорожку в ковре протопчет. Альфа дошел до камина, в котором догорала парочка дров, едва ли дававших тепло, и остановился. Ковер можно было считать спасенным.

— Кто их так отделал? Это сделал ты, Дерек? — не выдержал тишины Скотт, он до сих пор вспоминал чувство слабости и уязвимости после стычки с альфой.

— Нет, — обернулся вожак стаи, — это сделал не я. Но ты правильно мыслишь, это следы от альфы.

— На вашу территорию пришел другой альфа? — кровь Арджентов давала о себе знать, охотница сразу отреагировала на слова Дерека. Ей нужно было больше информации, чтобы защитить семью при случае подготовиться. — Одиночка или со стаей?

— Их было слишком много, — подала голос Эрика, но глаз так и не поднимала. Волчицу съедал стыд за то, как она ушла от Дерека, а затем все равно вернулась с поджатым хвостом и просьбой принять ее обратно. Она чувствовала себя не лучше какой-то омеги.

— Не говори ничего, — приказал ей Дерек, а затем обратился к Эллисон: — Да, это стая. Стая из одних альфа.

— Но как вообще может существовать такая стая? — Скотт перестал что-либо понимать. Он только недавно привык к тому, что у волков есть иерархия, что беты подчиняются альфе и что, оказывается, есть и другие виды оборотней. Так теперь появилась стая из одних лишь альфа-волков. У МакКолла голова шла кругом!

— Если кто не заметил символ на двери, то это их метка, — вмешался в разговор Бойд. — Концы распрямлены, что означает: в стаю может как придти, так и уйти из нее любой альфа по собственному желанию.

Дерек не уставал поражаться, откуда у него все эти сведения, но кивнул в знак согласия.

— Ребята, не хочу никого обижать, — для Стайлза наступила критическая точка, когда он больше не мог молчать. Его последние слова относились в большей степени к Дереку. — Но нам крышка! У них там целая стая из крутых альфа-волков, а у нас кто? Недо-альфа, бывший альфа и новоиспеченный альфа.

Младший Хейл итак был на взводе, но сейчас точно хотел убить одного надоедливого и не в меру болтливого подростка, который говорит, не думая. Питер же подавил смешок.

— Прошу его извинить, у Стайлза всегда были проблемы с математикой, — внезапно для всех за него заступилась Лидия. Как пара Джексона она тоже состояла в стае и имела право высказаться. Все остальные ожидали, что она продолжит. — Может, это и стая из одних только альфа, но их сила суммируется. Тогда как в нашей разношерстной кампании — умножается. На нашей стороне охотники, полиция и даже какой-то странный консультант.

— А девушка дело говорит, — улыбнулся ей Питер. Между ним и Лидией все еще сохранялась тесная связь. Джексон приобнял подругу и послал мужчине яростный взгляд.

— Никто не будет жертвовать чужими жизнями! — оборвал их Дерек. Его глаза светились, словно угольки в камине. — Я не позволю отправить их на верную смерть. Мы сами справимся.

— Тогда что же ты предлагаешь делать? — поинтересовался Скотт. Отсутствие какого-либо плана его напрягало. В незнакомой ситуации он предпочитал знать, что делать дальше.

— Они альфы, — в очередной раз повторил Дерек, выделяя последнее слово для тех, кто еще не понял. — Они лучше всего знают, как ослабить стаю. Первыми под удар попадут ваши пары. Так что держитесь вместе, не отходите от них ни на шаг.

— Я могу сама о себе позаботиться, — возразила Эллисон. Она уже выросла из маленькой девочки, и такое отношение ее задевало.

— На охотников стая нападать не станет, себе дороже. Но я настаиваю, чтобы Скотт находился рядом с тобой, — девушка кивнула, тем более, такие условия ее устраивали. С парой МакКолла Дерек разобрался и перешел к паре Джексона. — Лидия, переедешь к своему парню.

— Его родители все равно уезжают, — девушка сделала вид, что итак к нему собиралась.

— Теперь Стайлз, — Дерек заметно напрягся, произнося имя Стилински. Тот вжал голову и ждал, когда ему вынесут приговор. — В случае нападения никто не сможет тебя защитить. Поэтому самым разумным будет, если на время ты перестанешь общаться со стаей.

«Но у меня же есть ты!» — чуть не ляпнул парень, но вовремя прикусил язык. Глотка, целая и невредимая, была важнее.

— Ты можешь подменить меня в ветеринарной клинике, пока я буду с Эллисон, — Скотту в голову пришла гениальная идея, что случалось не слишком часто. — Уверен, мистер Дитон сможет защитить тебя от оборотней.

— Мистер Дитон — надежный человек и давний друг семейства Хейлов, — одобрительно кивнул Питер. Он знал таинственного консультанта еще задолго до появления Дерека. Если уж Питер ему доверяет, то на него можно положиться.

— Да ты просто хочешь скинуть на меня всю работу, чтобы больше времени проводить с Эллисон, предатель! — воскликнул Стилински, ему не нужно было волчье чутье, чтобы раскусить лучшего друга. Все планы на лето, так тщательно составляемые Стайлзом, стремительно рушились.

— И это тоже, брат, — подмигнул ему МакКолл. Даже лучший друг его кинул.

— Теперь, когда мы закончили с девочками, мы можем продолжать? — язвил, как дышал, Джексон. Стайлз сделал вид, что не заметил намека про девчонку. — Почему бы нам не напасть первыми? Натравим на них охотников, и дело с концом! Меня еще ждут летние каникулы.

— Мы не будем этого делать! — отозвалась глава клана охотников, коротко пояснив: — Кодекс.

— Значит, мы подождем, пока кого-нибудь не убьют? — уточнил Стайлз. — Отлично! У отца снова будет работа.

— Сейчас у нас нет ни единого шанса их победить, — сказал серый кардинал стаи. — Единственный шанс ¬— это дождаться полнолуния.

— И что мы будем делать до него? — нервно отозвался Айзек, до сих пор не принимавший участия в разговоре. До полнолуния оставалось почти пол месяца, а до него необходимо еще дожить только затем, чтобы сразиться с альфами.

— О, это моя любимая часть, — хищно улыбнулся альфа. — Мы будем тренироваться.

Беты как по команде взвыли, предвкушая переломанные кости и дикую боль, много боли. Камин догорел, и в доме Хейлов стало совсем неуютно: темнота и холод заполнили помещение. Школьники собрались по домам. На выходе, за пределами слышимости Дерека, Стилински заговорил:

— Не нравится мне этот план, — Стайлз запустил руки в карманы красной куртки.

— Беты не могут ослушаться альфу, — напомнил Скотт, держа под руку Эллисон.

— Да, но ты же вроде как уже ослушивался его. Почему бы не повторить опыт? — подстрекал, как змей-искуситель, Стайлз.

— А у тебя есть идея получше? — МакКолл удивленно поднял брови.

— Забыл? Я же Йода лучше, чем Дерек!

— Мне тоже не нравиться стоять в стороне, — сказала Лидия и отправила сообщение Питеру. Оборотни и современная техника несовместимы? Старший Хейл доказывал обратное.

— Кому ты написала? — вновь приревновал Уиттмор. Девушка моментально захлопнула раскладушку, чтобы Джексон не смог прочесть имя получателя.

— Никому, милый, — улыбнулась Лидия. Она врала оборотню, и ее сердце даже не дрогнуло. Возможно, это была врожденная способность, а возможно дело в слепой влюбленности Джексона.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросили Арджент у подруги. Охотница не могла бездействовать, когда ее парню, пусть и оборотню, грозила опасность.

— Позвони мне вечером, поболтаем, — шепнула Лидия на ухо Эллисон, когда подошла поцеловать в щеку на прощанье.

Они разъехались в разные стороны, а Стайлз отвез друзей по домам. Ему же предстояла долгая ночь, четыре чашки кофе и общение с гуглом.

Следующим днем не выспавшийся и усталый Стайлз вместе со Скоттом — и по умолчанию Эллисон — пошли к ветеринару объяснять текущее положение дел. Если раньше парочку можно было назвать неразлучной, то теперь они вышли на новый уровень сиамских близнецов. Подростки проходили мимо городского (и единственного) театра, когда там разгружала машины только что приехавшая в город труппа артистов. Сильные, мускулистые парни вытаскивали реквизит, пока процессом руководил высокий темноволосый мужчина. Он будто почувствовал, что на него смотрят, и повернулся в сторону троицы подростков.

— Он — оборотень! Это и есть стая альф! — учуял Скотт. Альфа нахально заулыбался и помахал им рукой. — Они там все оборотни.

— Странствующие актеры — идеальное прикрытие. Они убьют свою жертву и переедут в другой город прежде, чем их успеют поймать, — Эллисон раскусила стратегию выживания необычной стаи. Из того, что ей рассказывали отец и дед, большинство оборотней вело оседлый образ жизни на определенной территории, охраняя ее от чужаков.

— Вы только посмотрите на это! Чистый плагиат! — сиамские близнецы одновременно обернулись на внезапно воскликнувшего Стайлза. Парень гневно показывал на афишу с надписью «Театр Оборотней». — Они стырили идею театра вампиров у Энн Райс!

— Что? — полностью фраза Скотта звучала так: «Чувак, ты что, читаешь женские любовные романы про геев-вампиров?!». Но произнес лишь: — Театр вампиров?

— Да, театр вампиров, — Стилински закатил глаза, будто говорил банальнейшие вещи. — Вампиры открыли театр, чтобы пить человеческую кровь, выдавая это за постановку.

— А первое представление? — Эллисон пригляделась к афише. — Через две недели.

— Полнолуние, — Стайлз выучил даты всех полнолуний на несколько лет вперед. Очень полезное знание в жизни, наполненной оборотнями.

— Давайте уже пойдем к мистеру Дитону, — предложил Скотт, под пристальным взглядом альфы ему становилось неуютно.

Ветеринар уже знал о новых гостях городка и не возражал против замены Скотта. Главное, чтобы Стайлз не опаздывал и выполнял свою работу. Соседство стаи альф мистера Дитона, казалось, вовсе не смущало. Отец Стайлза радовался, что сын нашел себе работу, и не будет бездельничать летними каникулами. Возможно даже, что он найдет в этом свое призвание. Стайлз же считал, что это его злой рок — помогать злым и блохастым псинам.

— Стайлз, выброси бинты в мусорку и можешь быть свободен на сегодня, — не смотря на то, что Стилински понадобилось пара дней, чтобы освоиться и разобраться в тонкостях нового места работы, мистер Дитон позволял ему выполнять лишь небольшие поручения и ассистировать при операциях. Конечно же, он не мог, как какой-нибудь оборотень, вытягивать боль из умирающих животных, поэтому Стайлз помогал в силу своих человеческих возможностей.

— Отлично, — согласился парень и пошел собирать мусор. Под закрытие им в клинику привезли собаку с множественными травмами: не повезло попасть под машину. В лучшем случае, бегать она начнет не раньше, чем через пару месяцев, хотя сейчас она уже бегала за кошками в своих снах. А Стайлзу приходилось выносить окровавленные бинты.

Прямо напротив черного хода, в переулке за ветклиникой. Открыв дверь (скорее всего, рябиновую) ногой, Стайлз закинул черные пакеты в мусорку и только собирался повернуться, как его приложили о кирпичную кладку. Жизнь Стайлза становилась чрезмерно предсказуемой.

— Дерек, какого черта? — на автомате выдал Стайлз прежде, чем заметил, что впечатавший его в стенку оборотень совсем не Хейл. Но при этом явно альфа — в темноте блестели алым пара глаз.

— Вот ты и попался, малыш, — протянул незнакомец в хищном оскале. Когда парень оторвал взгляд от белоснежных и длинных клыков, то смог разглядеть оборотня. Им оказался тот самый руководитель театральной группы, которого он видел с друзьями: черные волосы, острые черты лица и тонкие губы, которые произнесли: — Как глупо было прятать пару альфы у нас под носом.

— Постой, постой! — затараторил Стайлз. Кто вообще в здравом рассудке может предположить такое? — Я — пара Дерека? Это, наверное, прикол такой? Вы так всегда делаете, чтобы подружиться с другой стаей?

— Я не в цирке работаю, чтобы людей смешить, — алые глаза сощурились, а Стилински почувствовал, как когти впиваются ему в плечо. «Ну вот, опять футболку испортили», — пронеслось в голове у подростка, хотя в данной ситуации ему положено думать не об обновлении гардероба. — Ты пахнешь им, нас не одурачишь.

— Ну, конечно я пахну им, волчара! — с сарказмом заметил Стайлз. В порыве чувств Стилински забылся и ударил оборотня ребром ладони, словно при разговоре с Дереком. — А как, по-твоему, должна пахнуть его личная груша для битья?!

Альфа медленно перевел взгляд на ладонь, затем обратно на парня, несколько секунд смотрел на него как на идиота, а потом засмеялся во весь голос. Впервые в жизни оборотень встретил человека, который не только не боялся вервольфов, но еще и качал права перед ними! Стилински не врал, волк бы учуял это. Мужчине потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы успокоиться. Информация от паренька могла быть полезной.

— Так у него нет пары? — поинтересовался оборотень, выгибая левую бровь. Его глаза утратили алый цвет, обнажая настоящий ярко-синий оттенок.

— Он не отчитывается передо мной, кого трахает, — с раздражением произнес парень. Личная жизнь Дерека, к счастью или к огорчению, Стилински не касалась. — Я даже не в его стае, чтоб вы знали.

— Чудно! Просто чудно! — в очередной раз, с мурлыкающими нотками в голосе произнес мужчина и улыбнулся улыбкой чеширского кота.

О, нет, только не это взгляд! Стайлз прекрасно его знал после общения с Питером Хейлом. Красные глаза, торчащие клыки, и потом последует предложение. Нет, не руки и сердца, хотя рука будет принимать в этом непосредственное участие.

— Может, мне стоит укусить тебя? — ну почему у оборотней все должно быть так банально? Почему, как только альфа встречается с человеком, то хочет его укусить? Или дело в Стайлзе?

— Чтобы стать твоей бетой на побегушках? — фыркает Стилински. Нет уж, он достаточно насмотрелся на то, как Дерек эксплуатирует и тренирует своих бет до полусмерти. — Спасибо, обойдусь.

— А если я не буду так вежлив? — альфа скалит клыки в усмешке и наклоняется к Стайлзу. Парень был бы рад сделать шаг назад, но не может: лопатки упираются в стену. Запоздало Стилински понимает, что пришло время бояться за свою жизнь.

— Эй! — окликнули со стороны клиники. Стайлз успел забыть, что существует хоть что-то, кроме завораживающего кроваво-красного цвета. В руках у мистера Дитона недвусмысленно было ружье. С аконитовыми пулями — поморщился оборотень.

— Все, ухожу-ухожу! — театрально, как, впрочем, ему и положено, вскинул руки мужчина. — Кстати, приятно познакомиться. Я — руководитель театра, что недавно переехал в ваш славный и тихий городок. Будет время, обязательно сходите на первое и единственное наше представление. Я оставлю вам билетик. Спросите Блэйка Вульфсона.

Его имя прозвучало как раскат грома перед грозой. Альфа, словно не замечая заряженного ружья, прошел мимо ветеринара и зашагал прочь из переулка.

— Хей, малыш! У тебя есть все шансы стать альфой, — произнес оборотень напоследок, явно испытывая терпение Дитора. Стайлза раздражало, как к нему обращался оборотень, но перспектива стать альфой заинтересовала его на мгновение. Но всякого не без подвоха. — Если выживешь, конечно.

Только когда альфа скрылся из виду, ветеринар позволил себе опустить оружие.

— Тебе больше небезопасно здесь находиться, — заключил он. Не то, чтобы Стайлз особо расстроился, но он только начал втягиваться в работу, как все приходилось бросать. Отец наверняка огорчится и ничего не скажет, отчего парню становилось хуже раз в сто. — Придется тебя рассчитать. Думаю, золы будет достаточно…

Джип Стайлза оказался завален пакетами с золой и досками рябины про запас. Такими темпами он послужит причиной вырубки всех рябиновых деревьев в округе, и Гринпис объявит Стилински в международный розыск. Он направлялся к Хейлам рассказать последние новости и обсудить смену стратегии. Остаться при этом в живых тоже входило в план. 

— Что ты здесь забыл? — вместо приветствия сказал Дерек. В доме не было никого, кроме него, и он тренировался в одиночку, оттачивая итак идеальную фигуру. Увидев парня, оборотень резко встал с пола, где отжимался, и прижал непутевого гостя к двери, через которую тот вошел. — Я же ясно приказал тебе здесь не появляться! Что из моих слов тебе непонятно?

— Я тебе не бета, чтобы выполнять любые твои приказы, — возразил Стайлз. Вжать в стену? Его таким больше не напугаешь. — Отпусти, ты воняешь как мокрая псина.

Дерек погасил порыв придушить Стилински прямо на месте. Тот уже нарушил запрет, и чтобы это ни было, у парня должны быть очень веские причины так поступать. Перед тем, как отпустить парня Хейл внимательно оглядел Стайлза, вслушался в чуть учащенное, но спокойно бьющееся сердце и принюхался. К его собственному запаху добавился необычный аромат мистера Дитона, а поверх него наслаивался еще не успевший выветриться запах неизвестного оборотня. 

— Кто это был, Стайлз?! Кто узнал, что ты из моей стаи? — Дерека в момент взбесило, что кто-то из другой стаи нашел Стайлза. Красные радужки выдавали ярость Хейла.

— До меня докопался один психанутый альфа, — подросток решил не затягивать и выдать все начистоту. — Представляешь, они искали твою пару и подумали, что это я! Как такое могло придти к кому-то в голову? Эти альфы точно психи, раз додумались до такого.

С каждым словом, вырывавшимся изо рта Стайлза, его шансы выжить стремились к нулю. Дерек закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. Он обдумывал дальнейший план действий, а затем произнес:

— Ты будешь жить здесь, пока мы не разберемся с их стаей, — четко, в приказном тоне сообщил Дерек. — Возражения не принимаются.

— Ч-что? Ты, наверное, шутишь? — не поверил своим ушам Стайлз.

— Альфы уже нашли тебя. Они могут добраться до тебя, до твоего отца, до каждого из нас в любой момент! Можешь мне не верить, но я пытаюсь защитить тебя, — Дерек сделал вид, что не заметил, как Стилински закатил глаза. — Мне будет спокойнее, если ты будешь находиться в пределах досягаемости.

— А что я скажу своему отцу, ты подумал? Мне вот так взять и сказать, что я переезжаю жить к мужчине и его дяде? — из уст Стайлза это звучало слишком двояко. — Шериф тогда точно вас арестует.

— Мне плевать, что ты ему скажешь, — начинал злиться Дерек. — Соври, что собираешься на природу с друзьями, да хоть в летний лагерь, мне все равно.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял! — Стайлз поднял руки, признавая свое поражение. — Провести каникулы в летнем лагере с оборотнями, всегда об этом мечтал!

Парень поехал домой взять вещи первой необходимости и надеялся успеть до того, как отец вернется с работы. В сумку полетело сменное белье, запасные джинсы (мало ли эти порвет, убегая от волков по лесу), кучу футболок и все не по размеру Дереку, чтобы неповадно было брать. Стайлз взял зубную щетку и полотенце, запихал все в походную сумку и спустился на первый этаж.

— О мой бог! — от неожиданности парень подскочил на месте и выронил сумку. — То есть я хотел сказать, йоу, пап.

Стилински старший пришел, пока Стайлз увлеченно собирал вещи первой и второй необходимости. Тот не ожидал, что отец этот вечер проведет дома. Шериф уже расположился на кухне и находился между нелегким выбором: толи еще посидеть и поработать над бумагами, толи напиться, чтобы забыть о всякой работе до утра.

— Куда собрался? — коротко поинтересовался отец, указывая взглядом на переполненную сумку. В голосе не звучало упрека, только пассивный интерес, откуда потом придется забирать нерадивого сына.

— Что-то вроде летнего лагеря, пап, — Стайлз пытался подобрать формулировку, более-менее соответствующую действительности. Ведь не мог же он сказать, что станет жить в логове оборотней, так как в городе разгуливает стая безумных альфа-оборотней? Ведь не мог? — Меня не будет недельку, но не волнуйся, я присмотрю за Скоттом.

— А если честно? — этого вопроса Стайлз боялся хуже вида крови и в тайне надеялся, что отец никогда его не задаст. Что ж, пришло время сказать правду.

— Пап, мне надо с тобой поговорить кое о чем, — шериф насторожился, не каждый день сын пытается завести серьезный разговор. — Я надеялся, что мне не придется этого говорить, но ты меня вынудил. Я — Бетмэн нашего города, в сумке костюм с ушками, а мне пора на ночное патрулирование.

Отец Стайлза устало потер глаза. Ожидать от сына откровенностей было слишком глупо. Все, что мог сделать шериф, — это пожелать удачной поездки в летний лагерь, чем бы он на самом деле не являлся.

— Напиши, что ты в порядке, — поставил единственное условие шериф Стилински, и сын обнял его напоследок. В жизни Стайлза с некоторых пор все было как в последний раз.

— Спасибо, пап, — Стайлз подобрал сумку и выбежал из дома. Через пару секунд шериф услышал шум заводящегося мотора и звуки колес уезжающей машины.

Бетмэн заступил на ночное дежурство, значит, и инспектору Гордону города Бейкон Хиллс тоже стоило взяться за дело. Отложив бутылку виски в дальний шкафчик, Стилински старший углубился в документы по различным делам, которые передали по факсу из других отделений штата. Эта театральная группа прибавила шерифу работы.

На время опасности в поместье Хейлов переехала вся стая. Днем волки уходили в лес тренироваться, оставляя «трио девчонок» (а название-то прижилось) сторожить дом. Эллисон перетащила в подвал половину своего семейного наследства, в основном, арбалеты и луки, хоть не аконитовые пули. Девушка тренировала Лидию в стрельбе, и королева школы оказалась прекрасной ученицей. Однажды они устроили ребятам сюрприз, встретив их с тренировки двумя предупредительными выстрелами. Очко в пользу команды девчонок.

На полноценную починку дома не оставалось времени. Дерек сказал, что это дело второстепенной важности. Только дыру в гостиной наспех заделали, чтобы никто туда не свалился, к особому разочарованию Питера. Он так надеялся, что туда свалиться Дерек, и альфой вновь станет старший в роду Хейлов. На что младший намекал, кто оттуда вылез.

Стайлзу же оставалась незавидная должность, он работал чем-то вроде привратника. Дважды в день он обходил дом с мешком золы: утром, на случай, если альфа захотят напасть на людей из их стаи, и вечером — если на всю.

— Тук-тук, открывай, дворецкий! — первым шел Джексон, и единственной мышцей, что у него еще не болела, был язык, который вовсю острил. Естественно, ни развалина позади Стайлза не походила на дворец, ни он — на доброго старичка в костюме.

— Когда-нибудь я дождусь, когда ты пойдешь в нужник, и запру тебя там, — все же Стайлз присел на одно колено и отработанным движением разорвал защитный круг из золы.

К слову, нужник у них действительно был. Канализация не работала, и Лидия настояла, чтобы за домом поставили биотуалет. Она наотрез отказывалась отказываться от благ цивилизации и приобщаться к природе. Еще одна веская причина всерьез заняться ремонтом.

— С возвращение, чувак! Ты всем надрал зад? — Стилински пожал руку уставшему Скотту, а затем поприветствовал остальную часть стаи: — Питер, стильно разорванная рубашка. Айзек, снова руку сломал, и кто бы это мог быть? Эрика, у тебя листья в волосах застряли. Бойд… выглядишь как обычно, кроме синяка, нет, с другой стороны.

Последним шел Дерек, прикрывая спины на всякий случай, если стая альф решит напасть. Его майка вся пропиталась потом. Было видно, что альфа изнуряет себя больше всех, хотя старался не показывать этого. Ведь на нем висит ответственность за пятерых волчат и еще троих людей, дядя уж как-нибудь позаботиться о себе сам.

— Хорошо поработал, — Стайлз дал ему заранее приготовленное полотенце. Это стало их ритуалом: Дерек приходил весь изнуренный, а Стилински подавал ему полотенце.

— Спасибо, — Дерек с благодарностью его принял его и сразу же вытер лицо и шею. Поначалу альфа отнесся с подозрением к жесту заботы со стороны парня, но тот всеми силами отнекивался, говоря что-то про запах мокрой псины.

— Это все, что я могу сделать, — пожал плечами Стайлз, стараясь придать голосу безразличное звучание, но не получилось.

Стайлз чувствовал себя ни на что не годным слабаком. Его душу порой грыз червячок: «Что, если бы я согласился на укус Питера?» Тогда от него явно было бы больше проку, чем сейчас. Арсенал Стайлза составляли только сарказм и фокус с золой. Слова и пепел.

— Этого более чем достаточно, — прервал его самобичевания Дерек. Стайлзу на секунду показалось, что угрюмый альфа улыбнулся, но тот сразу же отвернулся.

Хейл закинул полотенце на плечо и пошел к дому. Там свою пару уже встречали девушки. Арджент, убрав лук, обнималась со Скоттом. По своему это можно было даже назвать милым: охотница между семейным делом и парнем-оборотнем выбирает любовь. Лидия с Джексоном поцеловались, когда они закончили, к ним подошел Питер.

— Ради такого прелестного цветка стоит возвращаться, — поприветствовал он даму и поцеловал ей руку.

— Спасибо, — Лидия ответила широкой улыбкой и повернулась к Джексону. — По-моему, Питер — настоящий кавалер, который умеет обращаться с девушками. Мог бы у него поучиться.

— А по-моему кто-кто нарывается, — оскалился Джексон, и у него выросли когти. Сил, чтобы контролировать себя, у оборотней не оставалось.

— И в мыслях не было отбивать чью-то пару, — выпрямился старший Хейл, само самообладание, и ответил, не теряя человеческого облика. — Только если она сама захочет.

Джексон собирался кинуться на Питера, но Лидия вовремя его удержала. Не хватало еще драки внутри стаи. Девушка действовала на Уиттмора словно лошадиная доза успокоительного. Переключив свое внимание на стычку двух волков за пару, никто не заметил, как к ним заявились непрошеные гости.

— Так, так, так. Мы решили нанести дружеский визит, когда детки будут дома, — вся стая резко обернулась и увидела того самого альфу, которого встретил Стайлз у ветлечебницы. За ним по обе стороны шли близнецы, блондин и блондинка. Они придавали контраста главному альфе, словно два ангела, которые сопровождали демона.

Стайлз попятился к дому, к ребятам, к безопасности. Эрика и Бойд ссутулились, вспоминая о полученных ранах. Близнецы послали им по хищной улыбке. Дерек же, скинув полотенце на перила, вышел вперед.

— Ожидаете, что я лягу на спину и задеру ножки кверху? — ухмыльнулся Дерек, ни на секунду не теряя контроля над своим внутренним волком. Видит бог, как ему хотелось оскалить клыки, полноценно зарычать и померяться силами, предъявляя права на территорию данного города и его окрестности.

— Мы могли бы прямо сейчас забрать тебя, но подождем, пока ты сам прибежишь к нам, скуля и выпрашивая присоединиться к нам, — альфа светился самодовольством, оставаясь абсолютно спокойным.

Его уверенность в себе не была безосновательной. Из-за деревьев выглянули остальные альфа, трое или четверо, было трудно сказать, но они все заявили о своем присутствии низким воем с четырех сторон. Альфа идеально просчитали момент, когда появиться: беты устали после долгой тренировки, девушки вернулись со стрельбы, израсходовав все стрелы, а Стайлз рассеял барьер — единственное их преимущество. Стая альф хоть сейчас могла перебить их всех, но принципиально не делала. Если любовь к драматическим эффектам передавалась через укус, то первым вервольфом должен был быть театрал.

— А если я откажусь? — поинтересовался Дерек. Просто так, на всякий случай, если не загорится желанием присоединиться к кучке психов.

— Что же тебя здесь держит, Дерек Хейл? — задал встречный вопрос Вульфсон. — Дом сгорел, единственный родственник пытался убить, у тебя даже пары нет! Зачем тебе стая из этих слабаков, когда есть мы, такие же, как ты? 

Напрягся не только Дерек, но и вся стая, они ждали его ответа. Что с ними будет, если Дерек согласится? Кто займет его пост в битве за власть, что вспыхнет поле его ухода, и будут ли их вновь преследовать охотники? Арждент уже прикидывала, насколько сильнее и опаснее станет стая из альф. Один только Стайлз не знал, что думать по этому поводу. Он не представлял себе жизнь без постоянных препирательств, игры на острие ножа и оборотней без Дерека. Как эталон, у Стайлза все волки ассоциировались с Хейлом младшим.

— Так меня научили однажды: бета без альфы просто волк, но альфа без беты — никто, — Дерек вспомнил слова родителей, когда они объясняли ему взаимоотношения оборотней. Питер задрал подбородок, гордясь своим племянником. Остальных ответ Дерека тоже удовлетворил.

— Не хочешь по-хорошему, значит, будет по-плохому, — впервые за беседу в глазах лидера альф проблеснули красные огни, выдавая его злость и несдержанность. Дерек послал ехидную ухмылку напоследок. Блэйк развернулся и ушел, оставив за собой последнее слово: — В следующий раз мы не будем столь дружелюбны.

Близнецы через пару секунд синхронно подошли друг к другу, взялись за руки и так же одновременно сказали:

— Мы будем ждать, — подмигивание, разворот и походка с одной ноги. Они могли бы выиграть Олимпийские игры по синхронному плаванию, если бы выступали. Чем луна не шутит.

— Интересно, а они вообще все делают вместе? — Джексон припомнил свой неудавшийся тройничок в ночном клубе.

— Даже и не мечтай, мистер Джексон Уиттмор! — Лидия схватила парня за чуть отросшее от перевозбуждения ухо.

— Теперь мы в полной жопе, — окончательно признал Дерек. Он пошел в дом, призывая идти за ним. — Надо обсудить, что мы будем делать.

Зайдя в гостиную, Питер сразу занял свое кресло и отгородился от беседы за экраном ноутбука. Джексон сел в кресло, и Лидия устроилась у него на коленях. Эрика, Айзек и Бойд упали без сил на диван. Дерек же опять ходил из угла в угол по выученному маршруту.

— Ты же знаешь, что это официальное объявление войны? — начала Эллисон, неофициально она отвечала за стратегию в стае.

— Зато у нас остается тактическое преимущество — полнолуние. Тогда силы сравняются, — конечно, Дерек сам не верил своим словам. Одно дело недавно обращенные беты, а совсем другое — опытные альфы, которые стали бетами в ночь полной луны.

— Как жаль, что избавились от канимы, — вздохнул Айзек. Джексон моментально схватил его за футболку и замахнулся для удара, но посчитал, что тратить на это силы ниже его.

— Да, было бы очень круто. Я мечтал стать альфа-канимой, чтобы убить еще больше народу! — Джексону до сих пор приходили кошмары, где руки у него по локоть в крови, и их ничем не удавалось отмыть, пока он не просыпался. Брать на себя еще больше он не хотел.

— А я скучаю по твоему хвосту, — поддержал Стайлз чисто из вредности. — Он был прикольный, и вся эта чешуя и крутой парализующий яд. Быть волком среди волков слишком скучно.

— Если не заткнешься, Стилински, то будешь скучать по своему языку. Потому что я тебе его вырву!

— Нет, только не язык! Он дорог мне как память, когда в десять месяцев я сказал первое слово. С тех пор мы неразлучны.

— И что это было? — поинтересовался Уиттмор, его голос сочился сарказмом не хуже парализующего яда, а левая бровь изогнулась. — Ты кричал слово «помогите»?

— Вообще-то первым моим словом было «полиция», — тихо, почти себе под нос пробубнил Стайлз. Только это не имело смысла в комнате, полной чутко слышащих оборотней.

— Если вы не заткнетесь, я вырву языки вам обоим! — зарычал Дерек, не переставая мерить шагами комнату. Ковер снова оказывался под угрозой. — Мне нужно подумать.

— Тебе нужно успокоиться и сесть, мой дорогой племянник, — Питер наконец-то оторвался от экрана ноутбука. Не обращая внимания на испепеляющий взгляд красных глаз Дерека, он закончил свою мысль. — Нам всем стоит расслабиться, поэтому я взял на себя смелость забронировать нам билеты в театр.

В день премьеры (и полнолуние по совместительству), они приехали на трех машинах: Стайлз подвозил Скотта и Эллисон, Джексон ехал с Лидией, Эрикой и Айзеком, а Дерек вез своего дядю и Бойда. Все были одеты в черные костюмы с красными рубашками, а девушки — в красные платья. Насчет гардероба для стаи позаботились Лидия и Питер, по его словам, единственные, у кого было чувство стиля. Естественно, что Джексон не мог отпустить их вдвоем, поэтому поехал с ними, подбросив на своей машине до торгового центра. В итоге он целый день простоял в стороне, пока те двое обсуждали, какие платья подойдут Лидии и остальным девушкам.

Театр был забит до отказа, не часто в Бейкон Хиллс приезжают театральные группы. Все билеты были распроданы за неделю, поэтому как Питеру удалось достать сразу десять, для всех оставалось загадкой. Не иначе, как забронировал заранее. Они заняли свои места в центре зала, с которых открывался прекрасный вид на сцену. После третьего звонка их накрыла мрак и тишина. Представление началось.

Кто бы мог подумать, что декорациями для представления станет черное небо с полной луной? Пара актеров появилась совершенно внезапно, будто опоздала и выбежала в последний момент. За ними, прямо в своем полуобращенном виде выбежали альфы. По залу пробежали шепотки: «Какой реалистичный грим!» Хех, знали бы они, что все происходило на самом деле. На сцене разыгрывалась настоящая охота на людей. Они кричали, завали на помощь, а зрители восклицали, как все натуралистично! Альфы пировали прямо перед ними, используя настоящее мясо с кровью. Близнецы слизали ее друг с друга и затем поцеловались. По залу опять прошла волна шепота: зрелище для маленького городка слишком шокирующее.

— Кажется, я достаточно насмотрелась этой безвкусицы, — Эллисон встала со своего места и собиралась уходить. — Стайлз, не одолжишь мне зажигалку?

— С удовольствием, — Стилински достал маленький предмет из кармана брюк и передал его девушке, когда та проходила мимо него.

— Извините за отсутствие. Надеюсь, я ничего интересного не пропустила, — через пару минут Эллисон села на место, изящно подогнув под себя длинное красное платье.

— Все сделала? — сухо поинтересовался Дерек, сидящий через МакКолла.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она. — Подожгла бумагу в женском туалете.

Главным условием, что поставила Арджент, было обеспечить безопасность обычных людей. А лучшего способа, как саботировать представление, не возможно было и придумать. Если на чистоту, то и приятного тоже. Прошла минута после возвращения девушки, и сработала пожарная сигнализация. Все люди в спешке и панике, образуя толпу, побежали к запасным выходам. Только две стаи остались на своих местах: одна знала причину тревоги, другая — догадывалась.

— Так, так, так, — актеры во главе со своим руководителем уставились на единственных, кто остался в зале. Вокруг них алым бархатом выделялись пустые сиденья. — Вы посмели сорвать наше выступление. А я-то думал, вы досмотрите до конца.

— Оно мне наскучило, и я решил внести разнообразие, — Дерек встал, а за ним поднялась и вся остальная стая.

— Но вы ведь в курсе, даже такие деревенщины, как вы, — главарь открыто насмехался, вздернув голову. Некоторым бетам захотелось вырвать так глупо выставленную глотку. — Шоу должно продолжаться! Акт второй: волки против волков.

Как только объявили вторую часть представления, стая альф, от центра к краю синхронно спрыгнула со сцены: кто просто, а кто сделал сальто.

— Похоже, тебя переплюнули в эффектности, — прошептал Стайлз, за что был награжден злобным взглядом со стороны Дерека.

— Бегите отсюда, живо! — прирявкнул Дерек, имея в виду Стайлза, Эллисон и Лидию. «Трио девчонок», хотя сам их так никогда не называл, потому что эти девчонки дали бы фору любому парню.

— Удачи вам, — Эллисон поцеловала на прощанье Скотта и краем глаза увидела, что так же поступила и Лидия. Стилински оставалось лишь ждать, пока девушки закончат, и вся троица побежала к выходу.

Это послужило сигналом к началу атаки. Дерек сцепился с вожаком альф, Скотт взял на себя здоровяка, который был среди тех, кто разгружал грузовики. После спаррингов с Бойдом МакКолл знал, как вести себя с подобным противником. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд дрались один на один с альфами поменьше. Следуя наставлениям Дерека, они держались на расстоянии, выжидая, когда противник сам сделает первый выпад и откроется. Так, мелкими рывками они могли хоть и не выиграть, но продержаться как можно дольше. Ставка делалась на выносливость, уж об этом Дерек позаботился.

Близнецы же, ловко проскочив между дерущимися парами волков, кинулись вслед за беглецами. Когда им оставалось всего пара прыжков до девушек и Стайлза, их отбросили в сторону Питер и Джексон.

— В сторону! Лидию я способен защитить в одиночку, — не обращая внимания на приходящих в себя близнецов, Джексон начал препираться с Питером. Парень чувствовал ревность буквально по любому поводу, не желая уступать даже сейчас.

— Один бета против двух альф? У тебя нет шансов! — покачал головой Питер. — Хотя чего мне жаловаться, после твоей смерти Лидия сможет утешиться на моем плече.

— Тогда у меня появилась веская причина не умирать сегодня, — оскалился Джексон, такая перспектива его не устраивала. Поэтому он готов был пойти на что угодно, лишь бы Лтдия не досталась другому мужчине. — Как бы мне не хотелось этого говорить, но нам придется работать вместе.

— Надеюсь, нам не придется целоваться, — передернуло Питера. Впрочем, он готов был действовать вместе с Джексоном, на какие только жертвы не приходилось идти ради Лидии. Друг с другом они как-нибудь разберутся потом, если переживут эту ночь.

— Я тоже, — согласился Джексон и принял форму оборотня.

К этому времени близнецы полностью очнулись и вылезли из-под обломков с одинаково озлобленным выражением лиц и горящими красными глазами. Питер и Джексон встали бок обок, не давая альфам пройти дальше.

Тем временем остальные продолжали сражаться. Скотт получил первые раны, но продолжал сражаться, не обращая на них внимания. Красная кровь на красной рубашке была не так заметна.

— Убирайтесь отсюда! Это наша территория, — Дерек оскалил уже не зубы, а полноценные клыки оборотня.

— Только вместе с тобой, мой дорогой, — Блэйк запрыгнул на кресла, легко балансируя на тонких спинках. — Нам бы пригодился в стае такой экземпляр. Жаль, тяги к сцене у тебя нет.

Следующим рывком Дерек разнес в щепки стул, но альфы там уже не было. Он перепрыгнул на другой, до сих пор оставаясь в человеческом облике.

— Боже, ты заставляешь меня огорчаться, — Вульфсон прыгал с места на место до того, как Хейл наносил удар. Все больше и больше помещение из театра превращалось в лесопилку. В порыве гнева Дерек просто так перевернул еще пару кресел, достаточно доказав прочность своих когтей.

— Дерись уже, а не бегай, поджав хвост! — он схватил стул и кинул его в альфу. Конечно, тот увернулся, и предмет мебели полетел прямо на сцену, порвав декорации.

— А вот портить наше имущество не советую, — огрызнулся Вульфсон, печально оглядев задник сцены. Альфа наконец показал клыки. — Если только играть на ценный приз, иначе скучно. Как на счет того мальчишки со смешным именем, Стайлз, кажется? Ведь он ничей.

— Он мой! — зарычал Дерек прежде, чем человек смог подавить собственнический порыв волка внутри себя. Хейл тут же поспешил поправиться: — Он мой как часть стаи.

— Так все же он, прекрасно, — вожак, не закончив схватку, развернулся и побежал за Стилински по еще не остывшему запаху.

Дерек, взбешенный таким отношением, не видя ничего перед собой из-за гнева, кинулся за ним. Ожидаемо, что он пропустил тяжелый удар другого альфы — в их стае не существовало понятия честного поединка.

— Иди за главным, я его задержу, — накинулся на здоровяка Скотт, вцепившись в него когтями как кошка, очень большая кошка.

Видимо, сильные удары перевесили ловкость и проворство. Левый глаз Скотта едва открывался от сильного отека и приобрел уже сиреневый оттенок. От дорогой рубашки остались только клочья, а одна голень была выгнута под неестественным углом. Пусть он и проигрывал, но старался изо всех сил, которые еще оставались. МакКолл захватил альфу в удушающий прием и обвил ногами, чтобы его не могли скинуть.

— Буду должен! — поблагодарил Дерек своего бету и быстро осмотрелся. Питер и Джексон еще держались, стоя спинами друг к другу, а вот у остальных дела шли неважно: троица бет уже почти выдохлась, альфы дрались с ними лишь ради собственного удовольствия. Но Хейла интересовали не они, Вульфсон же направлялся к лестнице. Сократить путь можно было лишь одним способом — через стену.

Такого альфа явно не ожидал, и поэтому застыл на месте. Дерек напрыгнул на него, и они покатились по лестнице, всеми костяшками считая каждую ступеньку, попутно пытаясь разодрать друг другу глотки. В итоге, неудачно приземлившись, Дерек ударился головой и на момент потерял контроль. Вожак оказался сверху, придавливая Хейла своим весом.

— Очень не хотелось бы так постпать, но иного выбора ты мне не оставляешь, — альфа замахнулся, чтобы одним ударом покончить с Дереком.

— Хей, если тебе нужна добыча попроще, то возьми меня! — прокричал знакомый голос, дрожащий от страха. Дерек не сразу сообразил, кто был таким дураком, чтобы предлагать себя на блюдечке оборотню, но ответ пришел сам, стоило ему задуматься. Конечно же Стайлз, кто же еще.

— Идиот, я приказал тебе бежать отсюда! — прохрипел Дерек, он изо всех сил старался убрать руку Блейка со своего горла. Так же дыхание затрудняло колено, упиравшееся в его грудную клетку и, кажется, сломавшее пару ребер.

— Чудно! — альфа обрадовался добыче, что сама бежит в пасть к хищнику. Вульфсон перевел взгляд на Дерека, полный сарказма. — Твоя стая даже не слушается тебя. Как это мило.

— Ошибаешься, — сердце Стилински стучало как бешеное, а ноги приросли к полу. Он не двигался с места и не пытался убежать. Не за этим он возвращался в самую гущу дерущихся между собой машин для убийства. — В этом-то и заключается наше преимущество. Иначе я бы не смог сделать этого!

Прежде, чем договорить, Стайлз кинул бутылку с зажигательной смесью, попав точно в альфу. Его костюм моментально воспламенился, но волк успел скинуть его прежде, чем огонь его задел.

— Ты покойник, — прорычал альфа. Его голос уже не походил на человеческий, но Стилински сразу понял, что имел в виду оборотень. На глазах парня он превращался в огромного монстра.

Стайлз понял, что пора дать деру. Альфа дал парню небольшую фору, когда утробно завыл. Вожак призывал всех волков, что были свободны, на настоящую, заставляющую кровь кипеть, охоту. Отозвался только один, тот, который сражался со Скоттом, и Дерек не мог не думать, что произошло с МакКоллом. В голове крутилось самое худшее опасение. Два волка погнались за Стайлзом, сломав напоследок Хейлу еще пару костей, чтобы он наверняка не смог побежать за ними. Он, вожак своей стаи, и не мог ничего сделать, никому помочь, защитить даже одного человека.

Пока Дерек приходил в себя, из дыры в стене, что он так любезно проделал, появился Скотт. Слава Богу, живой, но не вполне невредимый. Подросток не стал заморачиваться со ступеньками, а просто спрыгнул, заметно скривившись, когда приземлился. Все-таки нога еще не зажила. Слегка прихрамывая, МакКолл подбежал к своему альфе.

— Хватит лежать, — Скотт помог Дереку подняться, поддерживая его за плечо. — Мы должны догнать Стайлза.

— Стой, а как же остальные? Что с ними? — пока никто из альф больше не появлялся, это было хорошим знаком. Того, что их еще не убили, какое облегчение. Дерек разрывался между желанием помочь стае разделаться с оставшимися противниками, вместе бы у них получилось, и необходимостью кинуться вслед за Стайлзом, иначе у того не было никаких шансов выжить.

— Они справятся, ведь это ты их натаскивал, — Скотт попытался фальшиво улыбнуться, но у него это никогда не получалось. — Мы нужнее Стайлзу.

— Да, — с этим Дерек был согласен на все сто процентов. Беты уж как-нибудь разберутся сами, но Стилински против двух альф явно не выстоит. МакКолл и Хейл побежали, насколько это было возможно, к машине последнего.

В зале дела обстояли не в пользу стаи Дерека. Троица бет почти полностью выдохлась, и альфы игрались с ними как кошка с мышкой, позволяя ранам немного затянуться прежде, чем нанести новые. Джексон и Питер уже не прикрывали друг другу спины, а просто упирались ими.

— Помирай первым, — предложил Питер. Его левая рука висела плетью.

— Нет уж, только после тебя, — Джексон едва стоял на ногах. Последние силы он вкладывал в сарказм.

— Судя по стилю этих двоих, даже умрем мы одновременно, — усмехнулся Хейл грязным от крови ртом.

— Согласен на ничью, — последнее, что мог произнести Уиттмор. Парень приготовился к смерти и сожалел лишь о том, что никто, даже Питер, не сможет утешить Лидию на своем плече.

— Вы полностью проиграли, и еще смете называть себя стаей? — спросил один альфа. Он склонился над Айзеком и поднял его за воротник пиджака, чтобы с гадкой улыбкой сказать: — Бете никогда не победить альфу.

Его прервал внезапный Эрики, которая хохотала как сумасшедшая, не смотря на переломанные ребра. Ее внезапная истерика ввела в замешательство всех альф: они не понимали, отчего она смеется. От безысходности или за этим что-то стояло?

— Вы действительно думали, что мы планировали вас победить? — спросила блондинка, не переставая смеяться.

— Мы должны были задержать вас, — пояснил Айзек, когда Эрика закалялась кровью. Он наслаждался ничего непонимающим выражением на лице альфы. — До их приезда.

Точно по расписанию, волчьим слухом альфы уловили приближение сразу нескольких сирен: к театру подъезжали пожарные и полицейские машины.

— Сматываемся! — альфам ничего не оставалось, как бежать. Бежать, как они всегда делали, перемещаясь с места на место и не имея постоянного дома. Их стая распалась сразу же, как появилась опасность.

Стайлзу так же повезло смыться до того, как появятся пожарные и полиция во главе с шерифом Стилински. Объяснять все отцу Стайлз пока был не готов.

Еще никогда в жизни Стайлз так не бежал к своей машине. Дорога до нее казалась бесконечным бегом на одном месте. А когда парень услышал волчий вой, то едва не застыл на месте, благо вой оборотней он уже слышал и раньше. Стайлз поразился тому, чему теперь приходилось радоваться. Подросток ощущал себя героем дешевого хоррор фильма, где всегда выпадают ключи из рук, замок не открывается с первого раза, а машина отказывается заводиться в самый нужный момент.

Только очутившись внутри джипа, заблокировав все двери и услышав рев мотора, Стайлз немного успокоился. Лишь затем, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало заднего вида. Педаль газа была вдавлена в пол до того, как Стилински понял, что за ним несутся два здоровенных альфа-оборотня в полной форме.

Штраф за превышение скорости волновал Стайлза в последнюю очередь, когда его догоняли оборотни. Один бежал сзади, а другой — по обочине. Стрелка спидометра в истерике билась на пределе возможностей, но дистанция между машиной и волками сокращалась. Тот, что был сзади, пытался пробить шины, и пареньку приходилось петлять, что значительно снижало скорость.

На одном из поворотов, когда земля возвышалась над дорогой, с холма как с трамплина оборотень запрыгнул на крышу. Теперь на ней красовались две дорожки по пять дырок. В стальной-то крыше! Как теперь Стайлз объяснит это отцу? И это не считая вмятины, которая образовалась под весом оборотня. Стайлз петлял, насколько это позволяла двухполосная дорога и отсутствие встречного движения. Но альфа держался крепко, его морда показалась в лобовом стекле, загораживая обзор. Слюна, капавшая с клыков как бы намекала, что оборотень не любит есть на ходу и вообще против фастфуда. Гениальная идея пришла в голову Стилински, и он незамедлительно ее применил. Внезапная струя воды огорошила оборотня, и на крутом повороте его удалось сбросить. Второй отстал сразу же.

Подъехав настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, Стайлз выбежал из машины. Не оглядываясь, он побежал к единственному спасению — дом Хейлов освещался полной луной. Между теней подозрительно двигались тени, еще подозрительней было то, что они имели красные глаза. Стилински, наверное, побил рекорд штата по забегу на короткие дистанции. Никогда прежде парень так не радовался оказаться дома у Дерека. Сердце Стайлза не могло бы стучать быстрее, даже если бы он говорил откровенную ложь.

— Так, так, так, — вышел Вульфсон из тени. Он снова был в облике человека. — Детки спрятались у мамочки под боком?

— Где те две маленькие сучки? — нетерпеливо прорычал оборотень рядом. Человеческий облик к нему еще не до конца вернулся.

Вместо ответа он получил по стреле в каждое колено, вонзившиеся одновременно. Не только близняшки умели действовать слаженно. Стайлз живо мог представить, как Лидия и Эллисон дали друг другу пять на расстоянии (они спрятались на деревьях). Команда девушек рулит! Через пару секунд, нужных на перезарядку лука, в оборотня вонзилась еще пара стрел, на этот раз в плечи, полностью его обездвиживая. Волк поплатился за свои слова, корчась от боли.

— Ха! Ну что, узнали? — подшутил Стайлз, который все еще не мог отдышаться и опирался на перила. — Вам до них не добраться!

— Только до них? — уловил нотки волнения Блэйк и сделал логический вывод. — А до тебя, значит, могу?

Тишина была ему ответом. Что бы Стайлз ни сказал, все бы выдало его. Он израсходовал все запасы золы на создание барьеров, и последняя горстка пепла закончилась как раз сегодняшним утром.

— Отлично! — значит, все же сердце могло забиться чаще.

Ловко увернувшись от нового залпа стрел, альфа побежал на Стайлза, одновременно превращаясь в волка. Подросток резко подскочил и забежал в дом, заперев дверь, хотя против оборотня у нее не было шансов. Стилински успел добежать до гостиной, когда дверь разнесло на мелкие щепки. Оборотень неспеша вошел в дом, принюхиваясь и осматриваясь.

— Я здесь, — окликнул его Стилински. Он хотел добавить «кис-кис», но оборотней обычно так не зовут. Их вообще не зовут к себе.

Зверь сфокусировал внимание на цели и приготовился в один прыжок настигнуть жертву, что застыла на месте от страха. Оборотень оттолкнулся, сломав пару досок, и приземлился точно на ковер, которым стая укрывала дыру в полу. На дне ее альфу ждал еще один сюрприз — наточенные рябиновые доски. Пара из них пробила конечности, другая торчала из живота, по доскам стекала кровь. Не веря в свою удачу, Стайлз неотрывно глядел на замершего оборотня, пока до него не донеслись голоса снаружи.

— Ты находишься под арестом, твоя судьба решиться позже, — оборотня сковал сам Крис Арджент, для надежности надевая на него электрический ошейник. Рядом, для страховки, стоял еще один охотник. Мистер Арджент заметил вышедшего из дома Стайлза и приветливо помахал рукой:

— А, Стайлз, рад, что ты цел. Без помощи твоего отца мы бы не обошлись. Передай ему мою благодарность, когда увидишь.

— Эта информация развязала нам руки, — юная глава клана тоже поблагодарила отца Стайлза. Она с Лидией уже успели спуститься с деревьев.

Шериф Стилински после долгого расследования, вызванивания полицейских из других участков и кропотливого сопоставления информации узнал, что во всех городах, где проходило представление Театра Оборотней, пропадали люди. На следующий день труппа бесследно исчезала, и куда она перемещалась, не знал никто. Даже на их личном сайте предусмотрительно не была указана контактная информация. Вот тут в дело вступил Денни, который не только взломал сервер сайта, но и проследил по кредиткам всю историю их миграции.

Пропустив все самое интересное, прибыли Скотт и Дерек. За ними подъехал и порш Джексона, из которого вышли все остальные.

— Стайлз, чувак, ты жив? — будто сомневаясь до последнего, встретил его Скотт. Удостоверившись в том, что его друг жив, МакКолл побежал в объятья к Эллисон. 

В сторону Лидии пошли сразу Питер и Джексон, и девушка обняла их обоих, а затем поцеловала — только одного — Джексона. Дерек же направился к Стайлзу, присевшему на ступеньки. Адреналин, скопившийся за целый день, переставал действовать, и на парня разом навалилась усталость.

— Ты настоящий идиот, раз провернул все это, не сказав мне, — разозлился Дерек. Он до последнего был на нервах из-за того, что его опять не посветили в планы. Но увидев полностью вымотанного и выжатого парня, сжалился над ним и смягчился. — Только у тебя могла получиться такая сумасшедшая идея. Я волновался за тебя.

Спросить почему или что-нибудь ответить Стайлз не смог: альфа, которого уже похоронили, выбрался из ямы и схватил парня в заложники, придерживая когтями за горло. Вульфсон проявлял чудеса стойкости, из его бока торчал обломанный осиновый кол, но он до сих пор стоял на ногах.

— Я бы на вашем месте не двигался, если вам так дорога жизнь этого малыша, — предупредил Блэйк. Его глаза то окрашивались красным, то приходили в норму, он едва не терял сознание. Видимо, рябина сильно ослабила оборотня, но глотку Стайлзу разодрать он бы успел.

— Отпусти его! — зарычал Дерек. Он моментально потерял контроль на д собой, показав клыки и когти.

— Только если ты присоединишься ко мне, — назвал свои условия альфа. — Видишь ли, меня все бросили, придется начинать с нуля. Тебе же он дорог, да? Твоя пара.

— О чем он, черт побери, говорит?! — завопил Стайлз.

Истерике Стайлза не мешали ни когти у горла, ни загнанный в угол оборотень, который держал его в заложниках. Неужели он только что назвал Стайлза парой Дерека. Да какая их них пара? Ведь этого не может быть, так ведь? Парень смотрел Хейлу в глаза и ждал, что же тот ответит.

— Да, это правда, Стайлз. Ты — моя пара, — признал Дерек перед своими волками, охотниками и чужой стаей. Потому что больнее не мог отрицать, когда его сердце разрывалось от волнения за Стайлза.

— И когда ты это понял, тупой угрюмый волк?! — уже вовсю орал Стилински. Казалось, театра забавляла развернувшаяся драма, и он получал личное удовольствие от нее.

— О, это довольно просто, малыш, — зашептал он на ухо парню. Мурашки пробежали по спине, но ему все равно стало интересно. — Оборотень узнает свою пару сразу же, как учует ее в первый раз. Волк сам делает выбор.

— Это правда? — Стилински заглянул в глаза Дереку, который выглядел виноватым. Пусть сам это подтвердит.

— Правда, — кивнул Хейл младший, и у Стайлза вырвался полузадушенный стон. — В первый раз я был потрясен и не уверен, кто из вас. — Он имел в виду Стайлза и Скотта. — Но со второй попытки, когда ты зашел в эту чертову полицейскую машину, я все понял.

— Чудно, — промурлыкал альфа, и Стилински спиной ощутил, как завибрировала его грудная клетка. — Может, мне стоит все же обратить его? Тогда он станет моим, и ты поплетешься за ним куда угодно.

— Отпусти его, и мы позволим тебе уйти, — Дерек затылком чувствовал, как скривился Крис, но готов был пойти на сделку. Альфа-одиночка становится омегой, поймать его охотники могут и позже. Сказав это, Хейл попытался подойти на пару шагов ближе.

— Стой на месте, — когти на шее Стайлза сразу же сомкнулись чуть сильнее. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я воткнут зубы в эту прекрасную тонкую шейку?

Вульфсон оттянул рубашку и медленно, дразня Дерека взглядом, провел языком по ключице подростка. Тот зажал глаза от отвращения, влажный язык казался ему мерзким слизнем, который сваливается с ветки. А еще Стилински была противна мысль, что таким, дрожащим от прикосновений альфы, его сейчас видит Дерек.

— Прекрати немедленно! — альфа замер и внимательно слушал, что же скажет Хейл. — Хорошо, я пойду с тобой. Можешь делать, что хочешь, только отпусти его.

Стайлз запротестовал, но ему зажали рот, пытался вырвать, но когти сжимали горло. В итоге он ничего не мог сделать, да и не зависело от него ничего. Парень мог только наблюдать, как Дерек жертвует собой.

— Договорились? — спокойным тоном, каким разговаривают с потенциальными самоубийцами и психами, спросил Дерек, придвигаясь еще на пару шагов. — Теперь. Отпусти. Его.

Довольное лицо Блэйка вмиг сменилось гримасой оборотня, который вонзил все тридцать два отросших и острых зуба Стайлзу в плечо. Парень заорал от боли и вцепился оборотню в волосы, но выдранный клок тот даже не заметил. Разжав челюсти и вытерев рот от крови Стилински, он сказал:

— Я же тебя предупреждал, — пожал плечами Вульфсон. У настоящих психов настроение меняется моментально, уж Дерек-то знал.

Хейл перестал видеть все, кроме Стайлза, который, держась за плечо, осел на землю, и крови, что текла из двух полукругов укуса. Вид крови сработал как переключатель — с внутреннего волка Дерека сняли ошейник и выпустили на прогулку.

Последний и первый раз, в который Дерек потерял контроль над собой, случился в подростковом возрасте, когда никого круче не существовало, а он оспаривал даже авторитет родителей, главных в стае, и вечно цапался с сестрой. Дерек не помнил, что его так разозлило, но в следующий момент была лишь тьма с отголосками голосов, криков, запахов крови и шерсти.

Очнувшись, он стоял в гостиной, сестра забилась в угол у камина и тихо поскуливала, зализывая раны. Дяде Питеру тоже досталось, но меньше. Больше всего пострадали родители, когда пытались привести сына в чувства. С того момента Дерек не позволял выводить себя и посадил волка внутри на короткую цепь из страха опять навредить близким.

Теперь жажда убийства — это все, чего он хотел, как это сделать — все, о чем он мог думать. Дерек слышал рычание другого волка, крики и голоса, которые звали его, но у волков нету имени. В чувства Хейла привело чье-то прикосновение. Дерек оглянулся и увидел Стайлза, который изо всех сил свободной рукой удерживал его за ногу.

— С возвращением, — Стилински улыбался. Он был счастлив, что Дерек вернулся, опять стал человеком. Представить сложно, сколько подростку понадобилось храбрости, чтобы остановить обезумевшего вервольфа.

— Я дома, — Дерек улыбнулся в ответ.

— Эй, про меня не забыли? — привлек внимание Дерека полуживой Вульфсон. Он был весь в крови, с разодранным лицом и без уха. — Закончи со мной и стань настоящим альфой!

— Я отказываюсь действовать по чьей-либо указке, — убийству Дерек предпочел взять Стайлза на руки и унести подальше от альфы. — Теперь тобой займутся Ардженты.

Охотникам улыбнулась удача, две альфы за раз — не каждый день выпадает такой джек-пот. Вульфсон огрызался и провоцировал, чтобы хоть сдохнуть в битве, а не грязном подвале. Мистер Арджент связал и затащил его на заднее сиденье машины. Лишь коротко попрощался с дочкой и пожелал как можно скорее ее увидеть дома.

Но Дерек ничего этого не замечал, все его внимание было приковано к бесценной ноше у него на руках. Стайлз корчился от боли, но все равно пытался улыбаться, и Хейлу не хватало мужества сказать, что улыбка выглядит криво. Глава стаи осторожно положил парня на землю и сам сел на колени. К альфе и его паре сбежалась вся стая.

— Прочти, чувак. Похоже, что мне крышка, — натужно улыбаясь, Стайлз и извинился перед лучшим другом. Было полнолуние, и превращение Стилински началось почти сразу же. Времени оставалось совсем немного. Он повернул голову к Дереку. — Прикончишь меня, если я стану кровожадным монстром или вообще превращусь не знамо во что? Только без обид, Джексон.

Уиттмор пожал плечами и сказал, что все в порядке.

— Не говори так, будто с тобой все покончено. Я бы никогда тебя не убил! — взбесился Дерек. Он не хотел становиться палачом самого дорогого человека. — Я знаю, как тебе можно помочь.

— Что, все-таки вырвешь мне глотку своими зубами? — даже на грани смерти Стайлз не прекращал шутить. Вместо того чтобы вспылить вновь, Дерек совершенно спокойно ответил:

— Если я тебя укушу, то ты не превратишься в монстра, став частью стаи, частью меня, — он не выдержал и сорвался на сентиментальность.

— А в чем подвох? — слишком спокойный тон настораживал, и даже без волчьего чутья Стайлз знал, что Хейл чего-то не договаривает.

— Двойной укус, шансы выжить уменьшаются в два раза, — объяснил Дерек. — Все еще сомневаешься?

Стайлз обдумывал альтернативы. Вариант не пережить укус оставался в любом случае. Но в первом, если он все же выживет, то превратиться в безжалостного монстра, которого в итоге придется прикончить. А во втором оставался хоть маленький шанс выжить, пусть и придется прислуживать Дереку в роли его беты. Картина отца на похоронах уничтожила последние сомнения парня.

— Кусай, — уверенно сказал Стилински, и на этот раз сердце его не дрогнуло.

Дерек поднял взгляд и обвел всех, кто собрался вокруг. Они поняли, что это возможно последний раз, когда они могут поговорить со Стайлзом. Первым, естественно, начал Скотт.

— Чувак, ты всегда был, — МакКолл поправил сам себя, — и всегда будешь моим лучшим другом, во что бы ты там не превратился, — он пожал Стайлзу руку. — Спасибо тебе за все.

— Пусть я тебя не так давно знаю, но вместе мы пережили столько событий, что хватит на всю жизнь, — сказала Эллисон, едва сдерживая слезы. Это напомнило ей случай с матерью. — Ты стал и моим лучшим другом тоже.

А вот Лидия не сдержала слез. Она обняла парня, не обращая внимания на кровь.

— Стайлз, — только произнести его имя давалось ей с большим трудом. — Пусть я не смогла тебя полюбить, но ты мне очень и очень сильно нравишься.

— Черт, я себе не прощу, если ты будешь из-за меня плакать, — попытался успокоить девушку Стилински и приобнял в ответ. Чуть-чуть пошмыгивая носом, он наконец взяла себя в руки и вытерла размазавшуюся тушь.

Настала очередь Джексона. Он не собирался произносить слезливых речей, да и не мог, поэтому сказал следующее:

— Ты не девчонка, и сегодня это доказал, — это стоило многого.

— Жаль, что не настоял на укусе тогда, — сожалел Питер. Он был бы не прочь иметь Стайлза в своей стае. — Тогда все сложилось бы по-другому.

— Неизвестно, где бы мы тогда сейчас были, — парировал Стайлз. Все произошло бы не так: Дерек не стал бы альфой, не покусал бы Джексона, Айзека, Эрику и Бойда, и неизвестно, какая концовка ждала бы их сегодня. Но думать о том, чего не случилось — пустая трата времени. Времени, которого у Стайлзане оставалось, поэтому он обратился к Дереку: — А ты мне ничего не скажешь напоследок?

— Нет, — отказался он, поставив Стайлза в замешательство. — Я ничего не скажу, потому что ты не умрешь.

Дерек приспустил разорванную рубашку и укусил Стайлза в здоровое плечо, стараясь сделать укус как можно безболезненно. Парень зажал губу, чтобы не кричать, но вскоре потерял сознание. От боли или просто от перенапряжения организма, который уже находился на пределе.

— Я унесу его в лес, — Дерек во второй раз осторожно взял худое тело. Без сознания Стайлз безжизненно повис на руках, напоминая спящую красавицу. Красная рубашка приспущена, оголяя сразу оба укуса, которые украшали симметрично на каждое плечо.

Первое превращение лучше делать наедине, чем глубже в лесу, тем лучше. Мысли о том, что будет, если Стайлз так и не откроет глаз, Дерек старательно прогонял из своего сознания.

Отойдя достаточно далеко и выбрав подходящее место, Дерек положил Стайлза на мягкий ковер из зеленой травы. Вожаку стаи не оставалось ничего, кроме ожидания, остальное от него не зависело. Приходилось полагаться на самолюбие и волю к жизни Стилински, чего у него не отнимешь. Не зная, чувствует ли его Стайлз в данный момент, Дерек сжал руку парня и принялся ждать. Облака застилали и вновь открывали лунный диск, но подросток не просыпался. Казалось, прошла вечность, и Дерек приготовился завыть песню потери, которую подхватила бы вся стая. Облако в последний раз открыло серебряный лик, осветив тело паренька, давая полюбоваться им еще раз. С громким вздохом Стайлз открыл глаза, и схватился за руку Хейла.

— Стайлз! — подскочил от неожиданности Дерек. Он оглядывал новорожденного волка, толком не веря, что превращение оказалось успешным даже больше, чем ожидалось.

— Что? Блин, прости! — Стайлз вытащил когти, которые непроизвольно впились в руку Дерека, и его раны тут же затянулись. С азартом ребенка в конДитонской лавке Стилински незамедлительно принялся осматривать произошедшие с ним изменения: вместо ногтей он увидел когти, ощупал заострившиеся уши, провел рукой по отросшим теперь волосам и смешно торчащей челке.

Мир хоть и потемнел, но зато Стайлз стал прекрасно видеть в темноте. Он осматривал когти на руках, словно заново осознавал, что эти конечности принадлежат ему. В тонком теле чувствовалась необычайная сила. Теперь Стилински сможет за себя постоять, и ему не придется рассчитывать, что его крики о помощи кто-то услышит.

Раздался шорох, и новоявленный волчонок инстинктивно повернулся на шум, хотя ничего в пределах видимости не обнаружил. Закрыв глаза и вслушиваясь, Стайлз мог сказать, что это какое-то мелкое животное, возможно белка, которая ищет орехи в подлеске. Подросток хмыкнул, оценивая новые возможности.

Глубоко вдохнув, Стилински понял, что совершил ошибку. Ему казалось, будто всю жизнь у него отсутствовало обоняние, и теперь все запахи мира наперебой устремились к его обонятельным рецепторам. Запахи листвы и кустов, ароматы ягод и цветов, ощущение невидимых троп животных и метки территории, еле распознаваемые следы в воздухе от полетов птиц и насекомых.

— И ты всегда так чувствуешь? — с широко раскрытыми глазами спросил Стайлз, повернувшись к Дереку. Видимо, ему доставляло несказанное удовольствие наблюдать за первыми впечатлениями своего волчонка. Улыбка так и не сходила с его лица.

— Да, Стайлз, всегда, — Хейл обнял парня от переизбытка чувств. — Боже, как я рад, что ты выжил.

До Стилински только сейчас дошло, что он мог и умереть. От переизбытка новых для себя ощущений и возможностей ему затуманило разум, поэтому он не подумал об остальных. Просто ощущать себя живым было более чем достаточно.

— Я тоже, — Стайлз обнял в ответ, стараясь не поцарапать когтями, которые до сих пор не втянулись. — Кстати, кем я получился? Новой бетой, быстрой омегой или еще не определился как Джексон?

— А ты сам-то кем себя чувствуешь? — выгнул бровь Дерек, с наслаждением оттягивая момент, когда сообщит парню новость. — Хочешь сбежать далеко отсюда?

— Нет, — покачал головой Стайлз. Определенно, такого порыва он не чувствовал.

— Хочешь мне подчиняться, подставив незащищенное горло? — Дерек продолжал говорить загадками, что взбесило волчонка, еще эмоционально нестабильного. Нельзя просто сказать?

— Я хочу надрать чей-то волчий зад! — ответил парень и в отместку слегка провел когтями по спине Дерека, наслаждаясь непривычно громким треском рубашки.

— Все правильно, — не смотря на маленькую шалость волчонка, Дерек продолжал улыбаться. Пожалуй, он итак достаточно подразнил Стайлза. — Потому что ты альфа.

— Что? Да ты шутишь! — парень глупо заморгал и тут же убрал когти. Он даже возможность такую не рассматривал, а тут на тебе! Стайлз припомнил пророчество Вульфсона в переулке, которое оказалось правдивым. Жаль, он не дожил до этого. — Я — альфа? Такой же крутой, непобедимый и классный, как ты?

— Не зазнавайся, тебе еще расти и расти до меня. Но да, ты теперь такой же, как я, — в голосе Дерека промелькнули мурлыкающие нотки. — Считаешь меня крутым и классным?

— Просто с языка слетело, — хотел отшутиться Стайлз, но Дерек прижал его к себе.

Неловкости не было, всего лишь два волка, которые решили поластиться друг с другом. Стайлз уютно уложил голову в ложбинке между шеей и плечом Дерека и почувствовал новый, ярко выделяющийся на фоне остальных запах. Вся информация о Дереке Хейле хранилась в аромате, который от него исходил. Сила, заработанная упорными тренировками, мужественность, проявлявшаяся не только недельной щетиной, оттенки предыдущих сражений, даже налет грусти. И этот запах свел Стайлза с ума.

— Дерек, — прошептал парень, когда провел носом вдоль шеи к уху Хейла, желая втянуть как можно больше пьянящего аромата. Провел языком по ушной раковине. — Я хочу тебя.

— Не сейчас же! — Дерек оторвал от себя Стайлза, который потерял над собой контроль. Глаза горели красным от переполняющего возбуждения, а сердце стучало как бешеное.

Парень искренне не понимал, почему ему отказывали, ведь Дерек сам признал, что они — пара. Стайлз вцепился когтями в грудь Хейла, повалил того на спину и настойчиво поцеловал, прокусив нижнюю губу, с удовольствием слизал каплю крови. Их языки почти сразу столкнулись в противостоянии, ведь никто не хотел уступать.

Подумать только, первый поцелуй состоялся в глубоком лесу, в форме оборотня и, ко всему прочему, с мужчиной. Руки Дерека забрались под рубашку и поглаживали бока, слегка царапали спину, заставив Стайлза стонать от удовольствия. Как раз когда он потерял контроль, Дерек оказался сверху и перехватил инициативу, проскользнув языком в открытый от стонов рот. Чтобы не прерываться на снятие рубашки, Хейл ее просто разорвал, все равно она годилась только на тряпки. Перед ним открылась восхитительная картина стройного юношеского тела, и Дерек потянулся поцелуями вниз, по подбородку, прикусил адамово яблоко, спускаясь еще ниже к ключицам, и обхватил губами затвердевший сосок. Новая волна возбуждения захлестнула Стайлза, и он запрокинул голову, довольно рыча и оскаливая полноценные клыки. Парень вогнал их Дереку в плечо как акула до самого конца, когда губы прикоснулись к смуглой коже. Полилась кровь.

— Что ты делаешь?! — взвыл Дерек, едва ему удалось вырваться из крепкой хватки зубов. 

Стайлз не ответил, он улыбался. Рот перепачкан в крови, а глаза горели безумным ярко-алым пламенем. Стилински было весело. Возможно, эти черты передались ему от укуса Вульфсона. Хейл боялся, что в парне осталось от человека меньше, чем прибавилось от волка. Такого допустить он не мог. 

— Это не ты! Ты не такой, вспомни себя, Стайлз, — Хейл приложил все усилия, чтобы обездвижить молодого, но уже неуправляемого альфу, чтобы удержать его на месте. Пришлось охватить запястья и навалиться всем весом сверху. Стайлз вырывался и пытался укусить, рычал на свою пару. Тот ответил утробным ревом, подтверждая свое превосходство в силе и опыте. Волк внутри Стилински притих, и Дерек вновь попытался до него достучаться. — Ты нужен мне прежним раздражающим подростком, который постоянно лезет не в свои дела. Мне нужен прежний Стайлз.

Отпустив запястья, Дерек обнял парня. Если бы он захотел, то в момент разорвал бы Хейлу горло. Мужчина сознательно пошел на этот риск, показывая, что он не причинит Стайлзу никакого вреда и что бояться его бессмысленно. Подростку вернулся человеческий облик, и он обхватил сильную спину нормальными руками.

— Ты спас мне жизнь, я никогда этого не забуду, — пообещал Стайлз. Дерек приподнялся, чтобы встретиться с подростком глазами. Теперь, когда они поцеловались, не было ни клыков, ни когтей. Оборотни прижимались наполовину голыми телами и явственно хотели одного и того же. — Так мы займемся сексом, или надо подождать весь период ухаживаний?

— Нет, можем перейти сразу к лизанию под хвостом, — Дерек прикусил мочку уха партнера. Стайлз засмеялся, но мужчина говорил не в шутку. — Перевернись.

— О боже мой, ты ведь не шутишь? — глаза Стайлза округлились от понимания, но он сделал, как приказал Дерек. Встав на четвереньки, парень обернулся назад, чтобы увидеть, как Хейл спустил брюки одновременно с боксерами. Облизнувшись, Дерек спустился ниже, и Стайлз уронил голову на свои руки. — Черт! Это просто… охренеть!

— Чтоб меня, да, — стонет Стайлз. Одновременно с движениями языка Дерек гладил парня по бедру, бокам и животу. Он обхватил полностью возбужденный член Стайлза, вызвав очередной поток стонов и бессвязных слов. — Мать твою, Дерек! Еще немного, и я кончу.

— Готов? — выпрямился Хейл, и Стилински молча кивает. Он слышит звук расстегиваемой молнии и шорох спускаемых брюк. Конечно, Стайлзу страшно в первый раз, но Дерек проглаживает его по спине, и тот расслабляется.

— Черт, нет, не пойдет, — зашипел Сталз и дернулся от резкой боли. Дерек чуть слышно прорычал, но сдержал себя. Он прошелся поцелуями вдоль позвоночника парня, а затем резко укусил за загривок волчьими клыками, не беспокоясь, что останутся следы. У Стайлза выступили слезы на глазах, но когда боль прошла, то он понял, что Дерек в нем. — Бог мой, Дерек, давай.

От просьбы Стайлза у Дерека окончательно слетела крыша, и он начал двигаться медленными толчками. Сначала в ход пошли все известные ругательства, а затем у Стилински закончился весь словарный запас, уступая место стонам и всхлипам. Его совсем не волновало, как он прогибался в пояснице, шире разводя ноги, и подмахивал навстречу движениям Дерека. Тот в свою очередь, горячо дышал в затылок парню, обхватил руками его бедра и постепенно ускорял темп, проникая еще глубже.

— Что-то их слишком долго нет, — Скотт волновался за лучшего друга больше всего и не находил себе места. Остальная стая молчала, но по их виду было понятно, что ожидание затянулось. Надежда на оживление Стайлза таяла как убывающая луна.

— Нам нужно подождать еще немного, — предложила Эллисон. От волнения она не знала, куда деть руки, поэтому раз за разом вертела, разбирала и опять собирала арбалет.

— Я устал ждать, мне нужна правда, — Скотт решительно направился в сторону, куда ушел Дерек. — А если со Стайлзом хоть что-то случилось, то Дерек за это ответит.

Полагаясь на свое обоняние, МакКолл быстро шел по тропинке, оставленной за собой запахом Хейла и едва уловимым Стайлза. Парень так увлекся, идя по следу, что не замечал ничего другого и опомнился, когда чуть не напоролся на вполне живую и явно отмечающую данное событие парочку. Скотт едва успел спрятаться за стволом дерева. Только сейчас он явственно слышал стоны и пытался не думать, кому они принадлежат. Перед глазами до сих пор застыла картина, на которой лучший друг стоит на четвереньках, а сзади него пристроился Дерек. Понять, чем они занимаются, было проще простого. Покрасневший до кончиков ушей, Скотт постарался как можно быстрее и бесшумно свалить обратно.

— Скотт! — первой к парню подбежала его девушка, остальные же внимательно слушали, какую же весть принес МакКолл. — Говори, что случилось. Почему он и Дерек не возвращаются? Стайлз жив?

— Они эээ… — замялся Скотт, кровь опять прилила к щекам. Он пытался подобрать слова, но его паузу истолковали неверно. Парень тут же энергично стал жестикулировать, пытаясь объясниться. — Нет, это не то, что вы подумали! То есть да, он жив. Они с Дереком… отмечают это.

— Слава богу, — выдохнула Лидия и позволила себе расслабить напряженные плечи, и постепенно волна облегчения накатила на всех. Сталз выжил, и это было главным. Лишь Питер понял причину внезапного заикания Скотта и тихо ухмылялся себе в кулак.

Через полчаса парочку, вышедшую из леса, радостно встречала стая. Все обнимали и стремились потрепать Стилински, который умудрился выжить и стать оборотнем.

— Ну и в кого же превратилась наша маленькая принцесса? — ехидно спросил Джексон, и его тут же поддержала пара-тройка других голосов. Они скандировали имя Стайлза в ожидании ответа. Парень выдержал драматическую паузу, перевел взгляд на Дерека, и они обменялись понимающими улыбками.

— Скажи это, — Дерек обнял парня за талию, явно гордясь им.

— Я — альфа, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, сверкая красной радужкой глаз. Джексон явно такого поворота не ожидал и отшатнулся от неожиданности. Айзек присвистнул, а Эрика издала стон разочарования.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — Питер пожал Стайлзу руку, и все отправились в дом праздновать вступление нового волка, тем более альфы, в стаю.

Теперь Стайлзу придется объяснять отцу, что в летнем лагере внезапно произошла вспышка особо заразной инфекции, называемой ликантропией.


End file.
